User blog:Aezuica/Pet Simulator(with a jetpack)?
MY THOUGHTS i'm sure others have already made statements similar to "pet sim 2.0", and i can see where they're coming from (regardless if the game is interesting). the game focuses heavily on pets- you mine junk/ores for fuel to get to the next world/island for better pets, or you can sell the materials you mined for cash to outright buy an egg for a new pet. just like any other simulator as well, there's a lot of rinse-n-repeat or straight up (idle)farming for hours, which ends up killing these simulators. personally, i'll play a sim if it has two things regarding user experience: the ability to progress fast, and the feeling of being OP. thanks to the game being early in it's life, it won't take too long to get to the last area and obtain the last/best pets, and thanks to there being redeemable codes, the early-game was reasonably fast thanks to the cash boost at that level. i do like this game way more than Pet Simulator though, imo Pet Sim's progression is really slow and (personally)i don't have good pets due to quitting thanks to the progression taking too long for my taste, it also adds the whole "jump and float up to unlock new areas/better stuff" similar to Bubblegum Simulator, which was the last simulator game-trend i participated in. if i were to review this game from 0-10 (5 being average), this game would (as of now)be under 5, even though i do enjoy it. currently, i'm expecting rebirths (another generic sim trait that recent sims have forgotten about) thanks to EnqryptedDev's tweet, so i want to avoid being too hasty in a firm review score, and the bosses will presumably be updated according to this(hopefully including moving all around/outside the map and attacking you first), so there is something to look foward to aside from the predictable new areas/pets. COMPARING at this point during the Simulator roblox trend, it should be known that different sims get ideas and take inspirations from others (sometimes too much), and people are going to make similarities between sims with similar aspects, such as Jetpack Sim having qualities from Bubblegum Sim and Pet Sim. for Bubblegum Sim, the similarity is jumping to float up to unlock new areas, but Bubblegum Sim is focused on getting currency, which is what pets can help doing, with the new worlds potentially having better pet eggs and a free time-based redeemable chest that gives a large amount of currency. finally, i'd say the comparison between Jetpack and Pet Sim is due to Pet Sim having so little to do and such basic gameplay, that you can fit the core concept of it into another game and add onto it, which is what Jetpack did. the little bonus this game has regarding it's pets though, is that best rarity (currently being Magic) doesn't have such a low chance later on, and i'll say this is the equilevant of Bubblegum Sim having it's later areas' eggs only give a Legendary pet. /end well this was a long post, made my first (and only)wikia blogs on the Roblox Wikia years ago (and they were terrible), i'd say this is by far my best one (due to the headings organizing, maybe?). i'm not a blogger, yet alone know the definition of it or where people would normally put their blogs, so i'll just assume it's the same as a forum post except longer. if you're feeling uneasy because i'm not capitalizing when needed and my grammar is overrall wack, then my evil plan is working. this wikia is quite new for a game that only came out a month ago and is only just starting to gain traction, so there's gonna be nobody here to read this (yet alone comment their own thoughts on it), and if this does happen, i hope i'm still into the game/the wikia enough to reply. at least it's nice to know i'm the first user that really made a bonafide blog post (and not one that can be replaced with an actual wikia page), eh? good day, and hope this was somewhat an interesting read with good points! Category:Blog posts